


Join The Mile High Club

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: A lot can happen in a nearly five hour flight from New York to Los Angeles. Join Armie and Timothée as they embark on their first experience up in the skies and successfully join the Mile High Club.





	Join The Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon prompted me with this idea and after a little period of writer´s block that left me quite frustrated, here you have it.

 

“What are you doing?”

Armie's voice was low, barely a whisper as he felt Timothée´s hand slowly slid inside his jeans and to his cock. The brunette´s touch was warm and delicate as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft, stroking it as slow as he could, teasing an amused –and now aroused- Armie.

Armie had to bite down on his lip to suppress a moan from leaving him; he and Timothée had engaged in all sorts of risky encounters in the two years they had known each other, but this seemed a little too much. They were in one of the middle rows of a crowded airplane, a thick blanket the only thing unabling people from seeing what was really going on between them.

Armie hissed through clenched teeth as his eyes darted to Timothée. The brunette had his eyes focused on the front seat, his face calm as if nothing was happening; still, Armie could see the hint of a grin creeping up on him. He didn´t let it show, but Timothée was extremely aroused by the situation.

Timothée´s grip on Armie tightened as he saw the blonde grip on the armrest, his eyes closing as he rested his head back on the seat. He was surrendering to his touch and Timothée gladly took advantage of it.

Timothée looked around him, most of the people on the place were asleep, and the ones who were awake, were too busy with their own thing to notice that Timothée Chalamet, show business´s new boy wonder, was giving his co-star a hand-job. Of course the thrill of getting caught was working wonders on Timothée and he could feel his cock getting hard inside his tight jeans.

Armie's breathing was hasty by now, his body was on fire and he could barely keep himself still as Timothée quickened his pace, causing him to leak some precum into the brunette´s palm. He tried to control his breathing, to regain some of his composure as he felt Timothée´s hot breathing on his neck. Armie had no idea of what had gotten into Timothée, but he was loving it.

“You are so hard,” Timothée whispered against Armie's hear, his voice almost a purr. “I wish I could take you in my mouth, suck you until you´re screaming my name from the top of your lungs. I wanna gag on your thick cock; I want to feel it go down my throat as the spit and your precum run down my chin. I want you so worked up that you´ll be begging for me to let you fuck my tight ass, Armie”

Armie's entire body shuddered and through his clenched teeth he let out a low _fuck_. He took a few deep breaths, feeling his balls tighten and his dick throb; if he wasn´t careful, he would cum right there and probably catch everyone´s attention.

“Yes, I want you to shudder at my touch, Armie, I want you to beg for me,” there was a vicious smile on Timothée´s lips. He knew Armie well, the older man enjoyed to be in control of things, he wanted to be the one to tease, to make Timothée beg; but Timothée had paid attention, he had learned well with Armie and now the blonde was the one on the verge of doing exactly what he wanted him to do.

Armie could feel the muscles on his thighs stiffen, he could feel an orgasm approaching him and there was no way he would waste a good few spurts of his semen on Timothée´s hand. It took him every single bit of self-control he had in him, but Armie managed to take a hold of Timothée´s wrist, stopping him from doing anything else.

“Go to the bathroom, take your clothes off and wait for me”. Armie's voice was husky, filled with lust and very demanding, but nothing Timothée wasn´t used to it already. The brunette grinned as he removed his hand from Armie's dick; his eyes finally met Armie's as he slowly lead his fingers, coated with Armie's precum, to his mouth and sucked on it.

Armie licked his own lips as he watched the brunette. “Go to the bathroom,” he whispered one more time; “go and do as I told, I´ll be there right away.”

He had got what he wanted, Timothée had allured Armie into his game and now, all he had to do was enjoy whatever Armie was willing to give him.  He let his hand down to his own crotch, adjusting his shaft so it wouldn´t be so visible and got up; his languidly movements, the swaying of his hips from side to side, it was all his way of teasing Armie a little bit more, taking advantage of the power he still had before he gave it all to the older man.

Timothée was naked seconds after he stepped inside the bathroom. He was suddenly feeling very lucky to be in the first class; the bathroom was still small, but large enough to fit him and Armie without problems. The second he heard the low and almost shy knock on the door, he felt his heart beat faster, his legs shake and his cock throb against his pelvis. He inhaled deeply and reached for the lock, twisting it open.

When Armie walked inside the bathroom, he nearly came in his pants. Timothée was naked, kneeling on the floor, his eyes down and hands resting on his thighs; the younger´s cock was fully erect, the head glistening with precum and Armie could swear he had seen it twitch.

He took a few deep breaths, his blue eyes not daring to look away from the sight ahead of him. Timothée was beautiful. Armie licked his lips and removed his shirt in a swift movement, but remained on his jeans as he took the couple of steps that separated him and Timothée.

“Finish what you started,” he said in that authoritarian voice Timothée loved. And so Armie watched; a vicious grin on his face as Timothée reached for his jeans and pulled them down; he let the boxers though, his tongue tracing Armie's thick shaft through the cotton fabric, coating the material with his saliva.

Armie bit his lip, his hands reaching for the wall as he steadied himself. Timothée was as skillful with his tongue as he was with his acting, the brunette knew how to drive him crazy, how to take him over the edge just right. Timothée was addicted to Armie's cock and when he got down on his knees, he worshipped that thing like his life depended on it.

Timothée kept his eyes locked on Armie, watching his every expression as he pulled the boxers down and slowly –almost painfully, if you ask Armie- traced the blonde´s entire shaft with his tongue. The smell of Armie's manhood was intoxicating, the taste of his fat cock on his tongue even more and Timothée suddenly felt lightheaded. He stroked the shaft a couple of times, his tongue circling the swollen head before he let it go past his lips.

Armie hissed, his back leaned against the wall, his fingers tugging on Timothée´s dark curls. He appreciated the younger man´s pace, how his tongue traced his slit every time he came up and specially, Armie loved the slurping sounds Timothée produced when his cock head briefly hit his throat. He closed his eyes, a fiery feeling on the pitch of his stomach as he surrendered to Timothée´s touch.

Timothée had increased his pace, his hands holding onto Armie's nice and firm ass cheeks, pulling him closer. He took him in deeper, his eyes watering as Armie's cock hit the back of his throat; the exhilarating feeling of gagging on Armie's cock had a direct response to Timothée’s cock, which was now painfully hard.

Just like Timothée had promised minutes before, Armie could see the spit mixed with precum run down his chin. The sight nearly put him in a trance; Armie wanted to pull Timothée up, lick his face and kiss him, sharing their fluids. But he was way too deep into the blowjob to stop now; that would have to be done later.

Timothée did stop for a second though, but only so he could wet his fingers. Soon enough he had Armie's cock buried deep down his throat again and his fingers slowly circling the older man´s anus. He inserted one finger inside, thrusting and twisting as Armie groaned, his hips thrusting into Timothée´s face, fucking it.

Timothée moaned through his spread lips, his entire body tingling as Armie's manners became rougher and more desperate. He inserted a second finger on Armie, who had to bite down hard on his lip to prevent a moan from escaping. Armie was extremely aroused, so caught up on the warm feeling of Timothée´s mouth and his long fingers teasing his prostate, he knew if he moaned the entire plane would hear it.

Timothée matched the pace of his fingers to the pace Armie was fucking his face and he could tell it was driving the older man wild. Armie's thighs were quivering, his cock was throbbing inside his mouth and his asshole was clenching around his fingers, he was going to cum soon and Timothée could barely wait.

Armie gave a few more powerful thrusts into Timothée´s mouth; his breathing was all over the place and he could feel the sweat coating his body as well as a shiver running down his spine. He gripped onto the walls, keeping himself up just as his knees started to buckle.

By now Timothée knew all of those signs as if it were coming from his own body and he wasted no time in getting into position. He slowly slid the cock out of his mouth and tightly wrapped his hand around it, stroking it fast as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth as wide as he could.

It only took a couple of strokes until the first spurt of cum erupted from Armie's cock and landed on his tongue. Timothée grinned as he felt more and more cum hit his tongue, his cheeks and his chin; he couldn’t see it, but he knew he was a mess.

Armie's lips were swollen and quivering, the muscles of his stomach tensed as he slowly came down from his high. Cum and spit covered Timothée´s face as Armie opened his eyes and looked down at him; the brunette was smiling up at him and, in his eyes, Armie could see just how happy and horny he was.

“Fucking hell, Timothée, get up”, said Armie as he helped Timothée to his feet and slammed the younger man against the wall. He wrapped his long fingers around Timothée´s neck and squeezed it a little bit, the brunette gasping at the sensation. Armie slid his free hand down Timothée´s naked and sweaty chest and to his cock. He wrapped his hand around it, tugging on it fast and hard as Timothée threw his head back slightly, a low hoarse moan escaping his lips.

Timothée and Armie had their locked, an intense stare that was only broken when Armie leaned forward, his tongue tracing Timothée´s chin and cheek. Timothée´s knees nearly gave in as he felt Armie licking the mix of his own cum and his spit from his face; it was the most erotic thing he could imagine and that sent him over the edge.

Timothée sank his nails into Armie's broad shoulders as he let out low _fucks,_ his entire body trembling and his cock shooting cum all over Armie's hand. He panted, licking his lips as he felt Armie's hand leave his neck and move to his face, cradling it.

They leaned closer, Armie's tongue tracing Timothée´s lips before they crashed their mouths together; their kiss was rough, messy and desperate, their tongues fought for control and low moans escaped them.

Timothée tugged on Armie's short hair, his hips thrusting forward, humping the older man. Armie let his hand run down Timothée´s body and to his ass, squeezing it hard as the brunette bit on his bottom lip. They did not want to pull away, to go back to their seats; if they could, they would remain inside that bathroom for the rest of the trip.

Once they did pull away, they were breathless; their faces flushed a dark crimson and the sweat coating both of their bodies. Armie licked his lips, his blue eyes intensely gazing at Timothée.

“The minute this plane lands, you better believe I´ll be all over that ass of yours”, said Armie.

Timothée moaned, a smile coming to his lips. “I can hardly wait”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Comment and/or leave kuddos.  
> [Follow Me On Tumblr](http://raquelsantos92.tumblr.com/)


End file.
